


Two boys, one dream

by Bellaquadalice



Series: The kid pirate beggining [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, before the initial manga, kid and killer childhood, post story, slight mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaquadalice/pseuds/Bellaquadalice
Summary: Two boys lived in the same city without knowing each other until the day when they became partner. Story before the initial manga, how Kid and Killer met each other.
Series: The kid pirate beggining [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183076
Kudos: 5





	1. the boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is my first time using this site. This fic is also on my fanfiction account, so if some of you goes on the other site as well you may have already read it.

In a town on South Blue, A little boy live alone with no family, no friends. He didn't have a name and doesn't feel like he needs one. At 12 years old he didn't have no name no family he lived by stealing some food and piece of clothes sometimes when the old ones don't fit anymore. Today was a day like every other days et steel some food to eat and he stroll in the city. He past near a black alley and sometimes caught is attention. Two auburn eyes were watching him. He looks more closely to see it was a like kid like 2 or 3 years less then him.

-What are you looking at ?

The boy was surprised by the question since no one in this town talk to him. He didn't have the time to answer that the young boy turned around with a furious glare.

-Che, leave me alone jerk!

The young boy started running into the black alley as he follows him. The black alley suddenly became light and a giant dumping ground appear. The boy lived in this town since is birth and he didn't even know that this place exists. He didn't have the time to think more when he feels something against his throat.

-Why are you following me? The little kid from earlier ask

The boy soon realise it was a sharp metal piece that was under is throat and he didn't dare to move.

-I was just curious when I see you that's all.

The younger boy started laughing at the comment and the metal piece leave the older boy throat.

-What kid follow someone into a black alley because of curiosity! Do you want to get kill?

\- No, I was just surprised by the look in your eyes, them seem fearless and cold for a kid of your age

-Oh yeah and how do you even know what's my age?

-I guess…

-Ok so what's my age mister the guesser?

-9 or 10 I think.

-wrong I'm 8

-I was still close

-But not right, what's your name mister the guesser?

-…I don't have one

-Seriously, nobody talk to you or what ? Your parents didn't gave you a name?

-No, I only live with my mother. She never call me by any name.

-Che, That sucks. My name's Eustass in case you wonder

-Well nice to meet you Eustass after you put a piece of junk under my throat

-Habits, said the young boy while lifting his arms.

Just after he said that, A tall man appear behind Eustass and lift him up by the throat. The young boy struggle and some piece of metal hit the man but he was not loosing his grip. Eustass was suffocating, in the moment The older boy saw the piece of metal from before and stabbed the man in the arm. The pain made him loose his grip and Eustass fell on the floor. The man tried to hit the older boy but missed and finish with the sharp metal in his throat. Eustass watched the man fall lifeless and the other boy. After the little moment of shock he took the older boy's hand and lead him to his secret hideout to watch the blood.

-That was…

The younger boy didn't know what to say …awesome, cool, scary, painful.

\- I could have beat him alone if you weren't there… thanks I guess.

The older boy was also shock he didn't think of his action he just does it in the urgency of the moment.

-Eh since you don't have a name and I owe you one, my gift to you will be to give you a name. From today on your name is Killer.

The older boy watched his hands still covered with blood and look back at Eustass

-Yeah, that's a great name


	2. The junkyard

Two boys, one dream

It had been two weeks since he received his name from Kid. He now lives with the younger boy in their hideout. They made an arrangement so Killer go steal for food while Kid goes looking for jewelry or some weapon. In two weeks, Killer realise that Kid seem to love collected weapon and exposed them in their new hideout. Maybe it was one of his hobby to collect sword and knife. Killer didn't have hobbies yet, he didn't feel the need to have some before, just surviving was enough for him. Killer do is job of the day and go steal some curry udon at the market for the dinner. Kid was still gone when he came back with the food, so he left it on the small oven and go lurking in the junkyard. The sun was shinning a lot today and Killer see something reflecting the light. When he got closer, he sees a pair of googles, but when et look closely the glasses were broken and the leather band was old. He still took them thinking they were still usable. He goes back to the hideout and use some of Kid golden pin the restore the leather. He later goes back outside to find new glasses and stole two pieces at the market to change the glasses. When he came to the hideout, Kid still hasn't come, and it was past seven pm. Killer start to worry that sometime had happen to the younger boy. He waits another 30 minutes before standing up he was going to search for Kid when he saw him enter the hideout with a ripped shirt and scratch on his knees.

-What happen to you?

-I got into a fight, after stealing from a noble. His grunt beat me.

-Come here, killer gesture him to sit and take some bandages to wrap his wounds.

-I don't need this, it will heal soon.

-I know but it might get infected.

-Che, I still got her necklace, and she hadn't notice.

-You should be more careful, I was starting to worry.

-Yes mom, Kid said playfully.

-Stop it. Killer finished wrapping the wounds and give him the bowl of Curry udon. It will not be as good as when it was fresh but it still warm.

-Thanks Kil.

-Kil? What's that?

-A nickname.

-People have a name and they call each other by nickname?

-Yep, but since everyone call me Kid, I don't have one. It's already short enough.

\- As long as we can talk, I don't matter.

-You're very lazy when it concerned yourself, you should be a little prouder.

-Pff, finish your food and go to sleep. It's starting to get colder at night make sure to don't catch a cold.

-Yes mommy!

-Enough with that, little brat.

-Who are you calling little brat you bastard!

When Kid start being angry the metal object around them start to shake and it somehow questioned Killer. Was it Kid who's doing that? Better ask to know, he thinks.

-Is it you who make the metal move?

The smaller boy looks a little disturbed before answering is question and it didn't escape Killer's eyes.

-Yes, I have a devil fruit, I can attract metal object like magnet.

-That's so cool!

-You think? My parents didn't think of that when they abandoned me here three years ago.

Killer froze at those words, thinking he had made a mistake talking about that, but the laugh of Kid gets him out of his frozen state.

-You should have seen your face. I don't really care they were bastard after all. What about you? You said your parents didn't give you a name. How's that?

-I only knew my mom, the only thing she does was giving me pepperoncino and other pasta that she left on the table before she was killed, we never talked.

-Bastard too, I guess. All the adult are bastard after all. He finishes is sentence sleepily and start snoring just after.

-Such a kid, he sighs.

The weather starting to be cold it was already the end of September. Soon the night will be colder they might need little warmer clothes. He will go stole some tomorrow. The night will be a little bit colder around 15 degree, so he was going to search for long sleeve clothes. Now that he has someone to care about Killer feels happier. It feels strange but not bad he thinks just before going to sleep.

So Kid is still eight and Killer twelves in this chapter. In the next one they will be a little bit older. I'm trying to picture what kind of relationship Kid and Killer are having. In my opinion it's a little bit playful and messier when they are younger. Killer is caring and Kid is careless.


	3. The dream

Disclaimer:those two come from one piece

Today was January 10th, the birthday of Kid. Killer learned it from one of their conversation. They started talking about each other to know more. They both know each other birthday while talking the other night. Kid's birthday was today, and Killer's was the February 2. So today Killer goes to the market and first stole some meat while the seller was talking with another man. He goes stole a little vanilla cake at the bakery and goes back to the junkyard. The only thing missing was a present and Killer realise that he already has one for a few months, he just forgets it because of the event that day. Killer enter the hideout and light a little fire to heat the food. He goes search for the present; he knew he hide it near is bed but with all the new things Kid brought everyday it start getting messy. He should do a little cleaning.

-Jeez, Kid was right I really start to sound like a mother.

He finally found the present and wrap it in journal paper. Just as he finishes Kid enter the hideout.

-Hey Kid, I got a big amount today. Look I got for 3,000 berry and I found some knives too!

Killer smiles at the attitude of the younger boy.

-That's a great present for your birthday. Are you hungry? I stole some food at the market.

-Pasta again? You really like pasta to much Kil.

-No meat. You should have told me if you want me to steal something else.

-Nah, as long as I eat it's okay, but meat is great.

-Good, we also have a cake after that.

-A cake for what?

-Your birthday you idiot!

-Eh, I'm not an idiot, you are!

He sighs and give him a plate.

-You are really a child, eat.

-Don't command me and you're not much older than me.

-From 4 years.

-3 and 11 months.

-Thanks for the slight difference Kid.

-You're welcome, said the young boy before eating some beef.

Killer watch him eating is meat then is cake after turning back to grab the little present.

-There. He said while giving Kid is present.

-What's this?

-Your present for your 9 years birthday.

-Uhmm, didn't need one but thanks.

Kid open is present to find a pair of leather googles.

-I do some point in it so you still can wear them when you get older.

-…

-You don't like it?

-They are super cool!

Killer sigh and smile at the comment. Glad he had takes them and repaired them.

-Happy birthday Kid.

Killer had turned 14 two weeks ago, and Kid was now 10. They now knew a lot about each other, and Killer found that Kid was more sensitive than he tough. But the only reaction he gets from the boy was anger. Someone mock him he will fight him, he will start crying and wanting to fight, he was embarrassed he will punch. Killer now became and expert in treating wounds since the younger boy always came home with some. The two boys started being famous in town because of Kid misbehaviour. The bad boy also gets the attention of people who respect him a little more. One of them was a young girl, his name was Shiruton Doryanaika and she was known in town for being beautiful but also had a bad reputation. The two boys found they both like her when they were talking at night.

What do you think if we invited her? Asked Kid.

Shiruton?

Yeah we have a bunch of money, like in a restaurant, I heard that girl like those things.

As you wish.

So the day have finally come and they invited Shiruton to a curry udon place. They all enjoy the diner and the date in general but at the end Shiruton started to choke on the noodle and made a funny expression. Both of the boys started to laugh, and after finishing choking Shiruton turn red and beat them. She threw is bowl in Kid's face and get out of the restaurant. Killer and Kid both got back to their hideout and go cleaning Kid face from the udon. Killer start wrapping some cut on Kid and think they would both have some black on their skin. This was their first love and also their first beating. Kid was even crying a little. Killer just felt bad from the turn of the event. After that horrible ending they both get to their bed and start talking like they do every night but this time the conversation didn't turn on insignificant things.

-Hey Killer, that thing made me think of something I want to tell you.

-What is it?

-My dream.

-What you want to do in the future?

-Yeah. I want to become a pirate, but not every pirate, the pirate king.

-That's a big dream, Kid!

-I know and that's why, I told you to be prouder two years ago. Do you want to be my second?

-I wishes.

Kid seem a little pain by the quick response and a little angry to two reject in one day were very hurting him.

-Let me explain first, you are a devil fruit user and I'm not. The only thing I can do for you right now is stealing and wrapping your wounds. A second is supposed to help you taking care of your crew and always have your back. So…

-You accept with condition?

-Yeah, kind of. I need some time to train, to become stronger so I can help you. I will help you become the pirate king, Kid!

Now Kid was smiling at the other boy, the pain of the day a little diminished.

-Also, I will never let another person beat me like today.

-Guess that the pirate king can't be beat by everyone.

Now Kid was happy about having someone to share is dream with him. Both boys start to sleep for exhaustion. The morning after Kid start looking into is weapons collection.

-First of all, you must find the type of weapon you want to fight with.

Killer point at one scythe in Kid collection.

-This look interesting.

-Ok start training with it, mister grim reaper.

-Eh where did that came from?

-Hello, your name is Killer and now you are using a scythe next time you're going to add a hood or what?

-Jeez, thanks for the motivation Kid!

-You're welcome!

Killer start training everyday in the junkyard and start to steal non transformed food, because the sellers were now looking closely at him. He also stole a recipe book at the store and start cooking for both he and Kid. He enjoys doing that maybe he had found a hobby like Kid told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter, sorry got to much idea on those two, next chapter will be on Kid point to let Killer take a break. If I go as planned this fic will have 3 more chapters. Kid ..


	4. Laugh

Disclaimer:I don't own One piece

Two boys, one dream chapter 4

After his 12 years old birthday party, who was only Killer and him, Kid finally heard Killer laughing out loud and the sound first surprise him. It was… contagious, it makes him want to join his friend's fun and laugh heartly with him. He like this sound, unlike Killer who looked triggered by it. When he saw Kid looking at him and start laughing, he covered his mouth with one of his hand.

-Why are you covering your mouth, asked the younger boy as he stop laughing.

-My laugh is weird.

-No way, I like it and you laugh when you have fun, so laugh if you're happy. That's all that matter, order of your captain.

At those word, a small smile take place on Killer's face.

-Yes, c'ptain!

Kid was doing is regular routine like the last 6 years of his life. The moment when he met Killer change is life and for the best, now he finally has someone who understand him, and share is dream without mocking him for telling he want to be the pirate king. They both agree to leave this island when Kid will have 18. In four years, he could finally get out of this place and start their new life at the sea. Killer improve very well with his training and his cooking skills, Kid too. They often fight to see who's the strongest, in a real battle or an arm fight. Kid lost a lot of time but that just because he was still… a … b…brat.

-Dammit I hate to remember to myself that I'm still a brat. He talks to himself without noticing people around him. His space out, came out to an end when he heard two men talking and laughing. He listens to their conversation without being very concentrated on it, but it all change when he heard a certain name.

-Eh, you heard about that kid who's call himself Killer.

-Yeah, the little brat from the junkyard.

-Right this one, he calls himself Killer, like it makes him more dangerous yesterday I saw him in town. He was certainly stealing like all those bad seed kids and suddenly he started laughing. You should have heard that.

The man starts laughing out loud and tried to continue his story while laughing.

It was so pitiful, that was such a bad laugh it look like a shark dying and he call himself Killer.

Now both of the men were laughing out loud and it pissed Kid to no point to know that someone was laughing of his friend. His anger makes him attracted every metal thing around him to form a giant metal hand that he used to hit on the two laughing men. The people in the street suddenly stop at the view of two bleeding men in the middle of the road and Kid heard someone call the police on him. He starts running away from the crime scene. He needs to go back to the junkyard; the police won't follow him there. But just when he was about to enter the dark alley a cop pinned him down and cuffed him. He tried to get away, but the man was heavy. He was heavy and calling the other cops, that was the problem for Kid.

-Shit! Get away from me, you pig!

-You can dream little junk you hurt two citizens.

-They were searching for it now let me go or I will blast you away. Said Kid and wriggling under the cop.

-Nice try, little junk but that won't work. Anyway, a bastard like you could be in jail for is entire life and no one will care. As the cop said that he hit Kid and the face.

Now Kid was becoming angry again and the metal piece around them start being attracted to him. They hit the officer and destabilise him. Kid use the opportunity to get away and break the cuff. With his now free hand et attracted all the metal to his arm and hit the cops in front of him. He finally reaches the dark alley that led to the junkyard and look a last time behind just to be sure that the cops weren't following him. He sees them stopping at the beginning at the dark alley and not daring to enter the junkyard after a minute or two they finally leave the place. Kid take the direction to the hideout and enter after smelling the food on the stove. Killer was cooking again, but something was not like the other days. Kid didn't notice first, but at his first step in the house he heard Killer.

-I heard a loud noise in town was it you?

-Yeah, I got in trouble.

-I see, the dinner his ready.

As they seat to the improvise table. Kid finally look up to Killer face and see what was different from the other days.

Killer was wearing a scarf that cover his mouth.

-Why? Kid ask almost to loud.

-Why what? Kid.

-You know what I mean, why are you hiding your mouth?

It was strange to Kid to not see the purple lips of his friends and it make him sad to see his friend hiding himself.

-I got into trouble too. Someone in town laugh of me. Because of the way I laugh, so I beat him up and left him almost dead… I don't want to bring you trouble Kid, so from now this scarf would stop me from laughing.

-But you promised me that you will be prouder!

-I know, but I can't get you into trouble right now and I was always mocked for this so better stop.

-Kil, as your captain I won't let you hide yourself like that, so promised me that even with this scarf you will laugh when you're happy by my side. Ok?

-As you wish c'ptain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Killer start to wear a scarf to hide his mouth and Kid somehow dislike it but can't get it away. So what happen next. Next chapter will also be on Kid.


	5. The mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, before some comment this, Killer start using a scythe(in the last chapter) but he didn't like the open space between the scythe and him so he change it for two knives

Chapter 5

It now been two years since Killer started wearing is scarf, it makes Kidd feel bad about not being able to help his friends and he makes the promise to himself that when he would be strong enough, he would kill everyone who will laugh at his friends. Right now, the continue their little life before becoming pirate. Only two years left, Kid tough. Kid increased is ability to use his demon fruit, but with Killer's advice, he starts to practice combat skill with a knife too. Just in case, something went very wrong. Kid continues his task, stealing money so they could start their crew, and on the side beating people mocking him or his friend. They become famous from the beating in town but now the cops were not able to catch them. It already happens once Kid was not going to let that happen twice. Killer was really helpful for Kid, like a brother but he will not tell him that and continues to mock his ''mom''. The blonde was always so caring when the redhead came to the hideout with injuries.

-Tche, he has such a mother side. Kid said while entering the hideout.

-Good to know that Kid!

-Wah, why are you so early? Well, his surprised face must have been funny because he heard the blonde snort behind the scarf.

-It was easy today, it's a holiday people are less on guard.

-Ah I found that the people were to lively and noisy too. I hate holiday!

-Is there one thing you don't hate in this town Kid?

-yeah, they have good weapon to collect and the heat is cool.

-Good to know I'm not a thing you like on this island. Killer retorted sarcastically.

-Eh of course you are, idiot. You're the only person that hang out with me!

-Good to know I still matter, there.

Killer hand over a plate with meat to Kid, who eyes wide open at the sight.

-Where did you find this?

-Told you people are lest on guard.

To bad the younger was already the mouth full and did not listen a single word of what Killer said.

-Such a child, Killer whisper.

-Hum, watcha said?

-nothing, said Killer while eating.

-I know you said something idiot!

-How are you so sure?

-I can see that smirk behind this scarf of yours.

Killer snorted again as he finishes is plate before a pillow hit is face.

-Did you just hit me with a pillow?

\- Didn't know this scarf made you blind too! Kid said sarcastically.

-Oh you're gonna see who is blind.

Yeah a child, Kid always act like one. Take what he wants, respond to mockery by fist and always sarcastic to the blonde. For Killer it was a way to the younger to hide how he really feels. Kid didn't know how to respond to affection. Killer was still lost in his tough on the floor of the hideout before Kid snapped two fingers in front of his eyes.

-earth to Kil ! What are you thinking, man? Did I hit you too hard?

-Nothing, just thinking!

-That's not an answer, pout the younger.

-Stop making that face you're now bigger than me it doesn't suit you anymore.

-Ah real fun, you idiot!

-What were you talking about?

-Your scarf, it's rather used maybe you should change it before we set sail.

-Yeah, maybe it's only two years old, maybe I should change the material too. Are you up for a training?

Kid smiles before standing up, he was now twenty centimeters bigger than Killer and Kid was proud of it. Killer takes out two knives out of his belt. While Kid activated his power. The fight was tight till Kid take the knives out of Killer's hand with his power and pined him to the ground with the metal in his other hand.

-Got'ya!

-Tss, you've became stronger. But don't take the big head already, you still can't fight me in arm wrestling.

-It just a question of time man!

The next day Kid decide to steel like always but this time he uses his time to steel some material to. He had changed a little the googles that Killer gave him to make the glasses squares instead of round and now start a little project in the back of his friend. Kid takes the metal piece and bend it a little, maybe if he doesn't close it will be easier. He tried different design but found that it didn't suit the blonde man. He just finishes the front part before having an idea. He would only do the base of the mask. The metal part, at first, he tough of leaving the side open for the ears, but it makes it unstable. So, Kid use a sound converter in the mask to cover the ears. His idea was simple, to really be Killer he should just let the man choose the design on it. After a few days, Kid finally finishes his work. But he didn't feel fully satisfied, something was clearly wrong and lost in his tough he didn't hear the blonde enter in the hideout and lean over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

-What is this?

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH, The fuck are you doing here Killer?

-Well I bought the food and it's already six pm.

-Shit, this late! Said the redhead before turning to the clock.

-Yeah, so what's the mask?

-Tche, it was supposed to be your birthday gift.

-Oh, sorry Kid. It looks cool tough.

-Good to know you like it, but something annoys me.

Killer look at the mask now in his hand, and clearly see what.

-You forgot the eyes Kid. His tone was monochord, while Kid face heat in realisation.

-Shit, I'm an idiot. Kid said while hiding his face in his hand. Stop looking at me dumbass!

-Actually, it's better like this.

-What do you mean?

-Can I paint it?

-Of course, that was the point at the beginning.

-Good, uhm white and blue. That would be good. The paint would not be unequal like this.

-Thanks Kid!

-Happy 21 birthday, two weeks in advance man.

The blonde start wearing the mask that Kid makes him. It made the redhead a little sad to not see his friends face but if Killer was happy like that, he would not say anything. Only 8 months before they really become pirates. Soon the world would know about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left to the first part of the story. Next story, will have more action.


	6. The start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of part 1 of the story. So, this story will have 2 or 3 different part, still not sure. I like the Kid's pirate, unfortunately I found that they are not very show or described. I particularly like Kid and Killer they form an interesting duo.

Chapter 6

Killer start to gather the preparation for their first trip. He already has book of map of South blue and some on navigation too. He had to help Kid to accomplish his dream. They were now almost ready for the departure. The only thing missing was the boat, the crew and a little experience and power before going to the redline. Their plan was to stay on South Blue for one or two years to find their crew and made a name. Killer already knew it will be difficult to collect information on the grand line, du to the level of danger in South Blue the information didn't really travel to the other island. They would have to make all the island one by one to form their crew. Killer past the last month to collect all little information he could. Kid was becoming more and more troublesome in the town. It starts to worry the townspeople and they were even talking about getting the marine on the case of the redhead. It worries Killer too they were supposed to set sail in two months, but he would be prepared sooner, just in case.

-Tss, Eh Killer. And their come the source of his tough. Always in your thing as I see. Their eyes locked as Killer only wear the scarf today. The paint drying on the mask.

-You finally decide the design of your mask?

-Yeah. Killer shows him the blue and white helmet on the box. Tomorrow I will make the holes in the front. More than two.

-Good, with that you will be ready to go?

-We're supposed to quit this island in two months Kid, still missing the food, the boat, the crew and the medicine.

-Uhm, I can help you get that we have enough money to start with.

-How much? Killer ask while checking all the things they miss.

-50 000 berries. Kid said proudly.

-50 000 berries? How did you get that much?

-Well, I steal the richest people in town for almost ten years now.

-Yeah, I heard you were causing trouble in town lately. The older man sighed.

-What's the problem? We will be gone soon.

-Well, we are still here, and the townsfolk start to talk about getting the marine on your case.

-Tche those jerks can try. With that Kid goes out of the hideout and Killer sees him trained in the junkyard for the rest of the day.

Killer sighed and promised himself he would hurry to gather the necessary things before Kid cross the line. The day before he goes to steal the medicine. He didn't take much, but the minimum, painkiller, bandage and disinfectant. The medicine was done. On the way back to the hideout he stole some food at the market. He enters the hideout soon follow by Kid who get a small pile of clothes under his arm and a small bag with food.

-What the clothes are for?

-You and me idiot we can't become pirates in rag clothes.

-Yeah, didn't think of that but we're supposed to quite in one months and 1 week now. You are in a hurry. I hope this mean nothing bad.

-Tche, leave me alone mom.

-Please Kid, be careful.

-Yeah yeah, were's the dinner?

-I did not start it.

-Ok, I will go training then.

One week later, Killer start to wear the mask all the time now. Some people in town were gossiping about it. The weird kid from the junkyard, now wearing a helmet. Killer was in the Junkyard that day when he heard a loud noise coming from the town. He gets out of the hideout to see the metal junk flying to the town. Something was happening with Kid. Killer takes all their preparation and starts running to the town he follows the metal junk and goes the opposite of the people running in town. He heard some people screaming and some gunshot in the town. What was happening where is Kid? He turns the corner of the street where the metal junk was floating too. He found a bunch of marine soldier with guns firing at a wall of metal, the wall soon turn into a sort of metal monster and hit the soldier who finish in the brick walls next to them.

-KID!

-Killer, what are you doing here?

-What are YOU doing?

-I can't take it anymore Killer, those who will laugh at us have to die.

As he said that the metal monster diminishes et Kid reappear on the ground in face of Killer.

-I..

-It's okay, I got the stuff, let's get out of here. Killer interrupted Kid. When he saw the new marine behind his captain, he took his hand and start running in the town. A line of marine was waiting for them. Killer gets his knives out and with one very well place attack slashed them all. As the bodies fall on the ground, they heard new scream of marine behind them.

The two boys run to the port and jump in a fishing boat hanging at the port, Killer cut the cord with one of his knives and push the boat. They were already far from the port when the cops arrived and no other ship where to be seen around them. Killer goes to the hem to take the direction of the first island they would sail on as pirates.


End file.
